Hate That I Love You
by x.LisSweetheart.x
Summary: 17 & Pregnant; Laurens life is filled with nothing but heartache. How will being the best friend of Randy Ortons sister bring her happiness in the long run?
1. Hospital

**Chapter One: Hospital**

Flashback: 02nd of August 2010:

"_Daddy, I'm sorry!" She shouted her deep brown eyes, engulfed in tears, looking up at her father "It`s not like I meant for this to happen!"_

"_-But it did Lauren!" he shouted back, enraged at the behavior and misfortune of his daughter. "Do you have any idea how drastically this will change your life now?" he questioned hovering over his 17 year old daughter who sat on the couch in tears._

_She just sat there silently, hoping this conversation would end on a better note, but knowing very well that it wouldn't. She sniffled and slowly wiped her tears away, looking down at the floor. There was no way she could look her father in the eyes, she was disappointed in herself at the moment. _

_He lowered his voice a bit, watching his daughters every movement, he couldn't stand to see her cry, but he also couldn't stand the fact that she made such a wrong decision and got herself into this situation. "Sweetheart-" he sighed and kneeled down in front of his daughter, lifting her chin to meet his gaze "Your mother and I dedicated our lives to protecting you and always making sure you had the best in life." He paused taking Lauren`s hands in his "-Now this happened and I feel like we didn't do our job right."_

_Lauren leaned over and hugged her dad as tight as she could "Daddy, you didn't screw up; I did and I will take full responsibility for this but I need you to know I don't regret it." She licked her pink lips which were dry and cracked "I don't ever want to go through life with regrets."_

_Her dad smiled softly up at his daughter "And I want you to know I will always be here for you." He looked down at her stomach and placed a hand gently over it "And this baby…"_

Lauren sat in the hospital waiting room, thinking about that very night as if it had just happened yesterday, knowing all too well it happened about a month ago. She let warm tears roll down her cheeks as she rubbed her tiny belly. Not even 3 months along and she had a tiny bump, not able to be seen by the public eye, but she knew it was there.

She would have given the world for that night to be happening again, she would have given anything not to be here right now, in the hospital, watching her dad fight for his life…Earlier in the day she had gotten a phone call stating her father had been in a head on collision with a F150 Ford truck and that he was in terrible shape. A few minutes ago they had just informed her that he might not survive. His head had taken a great deal of trauma, that's where his suffering was coming from. He was internally bleeding inside his brain and if they couldn't stop the bleeding in time, there was no saving him. Worst part of this is, she was going to lose her entire family. Her mother had died when she was 15 from ovarian cancer and now just a couple years later, her dad. How was she going to handle things if her dad didn't make it? She loved him to death, he was her everything, you can defiantly say she was a daddy`s girl.

"Here you go sweetie, you need this…" A soft female voice said from behind her holding two cups of coffee.

She smiled softly looking up at her best friend Becky. Her and Becky had met Freshman year of high school and have been inseparable ever since. Right now they had just started their senior year; and what a way to start it…

"Thanks…" Lauren had no strength in her to talk let alone drink coffee or even eat anything.

Becky gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her shoulder "I know how hard this is Lauri, but you need to eat at least drink something for the baby."

Lauren nodded and knew her best friend was right. She took a sip of the hot coffee and let it heat up her insides, managing to change the subject Lauren asked "How`s your brother doing?"

Becky nodded with a small smile creeping up her lips "Good, traveling with work as always." Becky`s brother happened to be none other than WWE Superstar Randy Orton. It was a shock to Lauren when she met Becky to find out she was actually his sister. Lauren was obsessed with wrestling; that was something her dad got her into, ever since she was a baby; Him, her mom and her would always sit at the couch and watch wrestling every week, with a bowl of popcorn to accompany them.

Becky smirked softly; she had that same mischievous grin like Randy. Lauren looked over at her as if confused "What?" she questioned.

"I thought you hated my brother?" she asked

Lauren snickered "I do, no offense Hun, but he`s an asshole."

Becky shook her head laughing softly "You just need to get to know the real him, he doesn't open up to very many people."

Laruen sighed and mumbled "…maybe because he thinks the world revolves around him; Arrogant ass."

Becky raised a brow with a short laugh "What?"

Laruen looked her way and took another sip of her coffee "Nothing…" she sighed looking down "I just want my dad to be ok."

Becky leaned over and hugged her best friend "Have faith; He will."

Lauren looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently letting a single tear fall. "I hope your right."


	2. Why Do I Care?

Chapter Two: Why do I care?

That night faith was on her side…She lost her daddy to the accident. The internal bleeding won; he lost the battle, just like her mom did. When the doctors announced to her that her father was passed, she had to hold herself up from falling, she felt weak and faint, like she had been hit by the truck herself. She screamed on and on in the hospital waiting area that it couldn't be true! That it wasn't true! Eventually Becky had to get her to calm down, not only for her sake but for the baby`s sake. For the rest of the week she was a mess. She wasn't eating anything and when she did eat something, she threw it up because of the morning sickness. It was like damned if she did damned if she doesn't.

It was now Friday afternoon and Lauren had just gotten out of history class and was now about to meet up with Becky in the cafeteria. Seeing Becky at lunch today would be the only thing that cheered her up, for the most part Becky was the only thing she had. All the girls in school looked at her like she was worthless; like she was the school slut. The one person who should be there with her through all this wasn't, David, her now ex-boyfriend. As soon as David found out she was pregnant, he completely ditched her, making up so lame excuse that he never really loved her and that why he was leaving her. Lord knows he was leaving because she had gotten pregnant with his child.

Lauren poked Becky in the ribs as she sat down next to her at the lunch table, when she saw Becky jumped up, she let out a soft laugh "Jumpy today?"

Becky smirked and shook her head "No thanks to you." She crossed her arms over her chest, seeing that Lauren had nothing to eat in front of her "You have nothing to eat?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and sighed "I'm not hungry."

Becky uncrossed her arms and sighed placing her hand over her best friends "You need to eat-"she paused with a small smile "Remember the little one you're carrying."

"Yea that Dave cares nothing about." She replied. As Becky was about to make a comment to her reply, a snotty female voice came front the front of their table.

"-And why should he? It's probably not even his?"

Lauren looked up to see the bitch stare from Melissa Thompson. The biggest bitch possibly in the whole high school; Cheerleading captain, homecoming queen, and the current girlfriend of David. Lauren shook her head and snickered "You jealous?" she smirked.

Melissa gasped and placed her hands on the lunch table getting face-to-face with Lauren "I would never be jealous of a slut who is carrying a bastard baby, like you."

As soon as Becky heard her say that she had her right hand up to smack Melissa square across the face, but felt someone grab her wrist stopping her. Lauren looked into Becky`s eyes "I got this…"

Lauren got up from her seat getting closer to Melissa`s face and she whispered "-And just think you used to be one." She paused as she saw shock in Melissa's eyes "Your mother, knocked up from a one night stand with your father, you born into a home where nobody gave a shit about you." Laurens eyes became cold with rage "The bastard child. Nobody cares about."

Melissa didn't say another word, pain consumed her, she had no idea how Laruen knew all that about her but she did, and with that information she could ruin her whole life. With that last say, Melissa walked away.

Lauren smirked and sat back down at the lunch table, turning her face towards Becky. Becky cleared her throat and laughed softly "I think she's actually going to cry."

Laruen rubbed her belly softly with a small smile "She deserved it."

Becky smiled watching Lauren "You're going to be a great mother." She saw Laurens brown eyes meet hers "That baby isn't even born yet and you're protecting it."

"This baby is my everything." She whispered.

Monday 12th of September 2010:

Monday came and went; Lauren was hoping for the day to be over as soon as possible, it was her father's funeral today and she had just arrived back home from it. She dropped her purse and her sweater on the leather couch which sat in her living room. It took so much strength for her not to break down and cry for the millionth time today. Her daddy; he was gone and would never be here to see the birth of his grandchild. The one that he grew to love in such short time.

She let a lonely tear fall as she slugged her way up the stairs into her bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the light; she sighed and fell back onto her queen sized bed. "What am I going to do? What's going to happen now?" she whispered lightly to herself.

Being in the huge empty house alone, didn't feel right. It felt horrible, like she had nobody. Tomorrow was going to be such a big day for her. She had to go out and get a decent paying job, she had to put the house up for sale and then buy herself an apartment, nothing big just something cozy; for her and the baby. Becky wanted to move in with her, and be with her through everything but her parents had told her she couldn't, at least not right now, after high school she could decide what she wanted to do but right now they weren't letting her budge out of the house.

"I wonder if she told Randy about my situation?" she asked herself quietly. She laughed to herself and thought to herself seconds later _'Why do I even care?'_


	3. Moving In

Chapter Three: Moving In

December 12th 2010:

"You What?" Lauren exclaimed toward Becky, giving her a death glare.

Becky just couldn't help but stifle a small laugh; she was completely overreacting to the situation. "Sweetie, I know you hate him, but he won't kill you!"

Lauren snickered and rolled her eyes at Becky. She couldn't believe Becky did what she did. Lauren had found an apartment about a month ago and was finally able to rent it out and move in this week. Being a weekend, she and Becky were going to spend all weekend packing stuff from her house; which was currently up for sale, to her new apartment. Being that Lauren was already 6 months along in her pregnancy, she wasn't allowed to move a thing. The heaviest thing she could move was a piece of paper, according to Becky. So Becky had decided to invite Randy along with John Cena to help moving and fixing up Laurens new apartment. When Lauren found out, she was furious. Becky knew she couldn't stand the sight of her brother; John she loved he was like a big teddy bear but Randy? Don't even mention his name around her.

Becky loved the way she got so angry over her brother helping her move. Becky smirked and sat on the leather couch that was placed in the middle of the apartment, which was brought over from the house. "Oh and they should be here in-"and as if on cue in a movie there was a knock on the pale white apartment door.

Laurens head snapped toward the door, she let her head fall back and groaned "Oh good, the lady killer, the viper, Randy Orton has arrived." She stated walking towards the door "Should I roll out the red carpet?" she exclaimed as she heard Becky's hysterical laugh in the background as she pulled the door open.

When Lauren opened the door a smile came to her face, seeing John at the door and Randy obviously in back of him. "John!"

John made a deep laugh and leaned down hugging Laurens petite frame "My little preggo!"

Lauren pulled away from his hug and slapped his shoulder playfully "I can't wait until that nickname is gone."

John smiled and took a step inside them apartment and she saw Randy appear from behind him "Randal…"

Randy looked down at her small and pregnant frame. Her dark red locks were pin strait and went past her mid-back. Her deep brown eyes were decorated in nothing but mascara and she was wearing gray sweat pants with a tight white tank top, which showed the curve of her 6-month belly bump. He smirked brushed his lips against her cheek "Hey Beautiful…" he whispered speaking in a smooth seductive tone.

His voice made shivers run up and down Laurens spine, and his touch made her want to melt against him. She hated admitting that he had a sort of effect on her. Deep in her heart she knew she felt something for him, but she hated herself for it, she hide it every chance she could.

She glared into his eyes and wiped off her cheek and as much as she wanted to tell him to get the hell out, she didn't, she stepped aside letting him into her apartment.

Lauren closed the door and sighed shaking her head. She noticed that Becky and John had already started unpacking things and putting them away, however Randy had just joined them. As she began to walk into the kitchen she spoke up with a small smile on her face "Anyone want anything?"

Both John and Becky shook their heads 'no' although Randy came walking into the kitchen and stood behind Lauren. She could feel him right behind her; she could smell the scent of his cologne as if it was intoxicating her. She turned around looking up into his icy blue eyes "Yes Orton?"

He grabbed her hand and let his fingers slid in between hers. She tried to pull away but he pulled her close to him; Careful not to push himself against her belly. He brushed his lips against her jaw line and up to her ear "Can I have you?"

Lauren took a deep breath as she felt so little space between them. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes, it was like they hypnotized her; but yet again she didn't let it be known. She pushed him off of her and sighed "Not every girl wants you Orton; Not every girl is willing to kneel in front of his majesty." She replied walking back into the living room.

John let a laugh escape from his mouth when he overheard the comment which came from Lauren. He looked over at Randy, who obviously looked pissed off, he wasn't used to girls not falling at his feet and Lauren defiantly wasn't one of those girls. John didn't understand why Randy even bothered going after Lauren because of the fact that she was pregnant but he figured if he won her heart now, when she had the baby, it`d be a lot easier to win her over.

Lauren was now 18 years old; overage, and Randy had always been attracted to her and believe it or not he was furious when he found out she was pregnant and the dickhead of a father didn't want nothing to do with either of them. Randy bothered the hell out of her and acted like he would to any other girl because for now that's all he knew. John and Becky thought to themselves if all that hate that Lauren had for him and all that arrogance Randy had was all because they actually have feelings for each other?


	4. Arrogant Ass!

Chapter Four: Arrogant Ass

December 22nd 2010:

Lauren sighed, carrying bags upon bags of things. It was 3 days before Christmas came and she was now just shopping for everyone, she knew she didn't have to but she was always one to get into the Christmas spirit; nothing like waiting until the last minute! She was getting way too pregnant to be carrying so many things at once, lord knew it wasn't good for her to be carrying this many bags but it was only a few more steps to the exit.

A few more steps to the exit and the worse nightmare of her life just stepped in front of her. "Lauren?"

She cringed at the sound of the voice and looked up to find herself looking at her ex-boyfriend David. She put her bags down on either side of her and gave him a cold stare as she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Come on don't be like that…"

"Well how would you like me to act? Am I supposed to be happy that you left me and your child for the cock-sucking slut Melissa?" her voice dripping with venom.

David got closer to her and raised him voice "Watch the way you talk about her!"

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a soft smooth voice that was coming from behind her "- and I suggest that you watch the way you talk to Lauren."

Lauren didn't need to look back, she knew that voice anywhere, but why would he butt in to save her from the horrid conversation that was about to come? She felt strong arms slid around her waist and soft lips lean down to kiss her cheek. "Orton?" she tilted her head to look up at him.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Just go along with it."

David crossed his arms over his chest and snickered "Who`s this? The guy you tied down to help you take care of your bastard child?"

Lauren jumped leaning forward to beat the shit out of David but Randy stopped her knowing full well she was going to hurt the baby and her stressing out the way she was, was already irritating the baby. "Lauren the baby."

Lauren let hot tears slid down her cheeks "This fucking asshole just called his own child a bastard!" she screamed and let more tears fall. Randy held her arms, gently not to hurt her and rubbed them to relax her "Don't worry, karma comes back around…he`ll get his." He replied to Lauren, both of them still staring down the dead beat dad.

David shook his head and smirked "Man she's got you whipped" he replied to randy "I'm lucky I got out soon enough."

Randy couldn't take it anymore, he felt Laurens hot tears drip on his arms and he couldn't take seeing her cry, he just snapped. He put Lauren to the side so she wouldn't get hurt; he lunged forward knocking David to the ground with one swift punch.

He breathed deeply as if in rage, he looked over at an upset Lauren and tried relaxing himself. He walked over to her and held her hand, lifting all her bags off the ground with the other. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once they reached the parking lot, Randy helped her with her bags to the car and the loaded everything up. Lauren was still in shock at what Randy did for her, he was never genuinely nice to her he was always too cocky and arrogant. What was different?

Randy moved a few pieces of her fiery red hair away from her face "You sure you're okay?" he asked his hot breathe being shown in the cold winter air.

Lauren smiled softly and rubbed her heavily covered belly, she was dressed extremely warm. "Yea I'll be fine. Thanks again for what you did inside."

Randy smirked and leaned down closer to her "You're really thankful or were you just wondering what it would be like to be with the viper, Randy Orton?"

Laruen groaned letting her head fall back in frustration, he hadn't changed, and he was the same old arrogant Orton. "You know Orton, for a second I thought you were different but I was wrong you're the same arrogant guy I met!"

Randy looked into her deep dark eyes and placed his cold fingers on the side of her neck; she shivered but not enough for her to pull away. "So you're telling me you feel no connection? No sense of passion?" he paused a smirked, speaking softer and softer as every word just rolled off his tongue "Your telling me you don't want this with you every night and day, holding you, caressing you-" he couldn't finish because she pushed him away and glared at him "That's exactly what I'm saying! You arrogant ass! I hate you!"

Randy didn't let her comment bother him he just let the smirk grow wider on his lips as she stepped into her car and drove away from the parking lot and off towards her apartment. As he watched her car leave he just thought to himself _'Why do I feel attracted to you Lauren?'_


	5. Gabriella Marie

Chapter Five: Gabriella Marie

February 27th 2011:

Lauren sat at the kitchen counted sipping her hot cup of tea; it was her first cup for the day. Knowing she couldn't have coffee for the last 8 and a half months or so was driving her crazy; but she honestly couldn't wait until the baby was here. A few months ago she went to a doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby but she didn't want to know, she wanted it to be a surprise, as long as it was happy and healthy was all she cared about.

Both Christmas and New Years had passed and she can honestly say she had a great time the whole season, without her father or mother here it was always harder but celebrating it with Becky and her family was always a plus, except for Randy, his was being an ass as usual. And she also stopped by John`s house to spend some time with them. She went to mostly all the raw shows, so she did spend time with all the superstars and divas. As soon as she had gotten back to her comfy and cozy apartment in January she started setting up the room for the baby, it was precious, completely decorated. It was green and had more of an animal's theme, it was so gorgeous. She and Becky were the only ones who had the fun doing that.

A loud knock on the door soon brought her from her thoughts, she smiled knowing perfectly it was Becky, she said she was passing by to stay with her for awhile "Come In!"

"The queen has arrived!" Becky exclaimed walking through the door.

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes "Oh great first we got your brother the viper now we got Becky the Queen!"

Becky rose a brow with a small laugh "Cockiness runs in the family, I guess."

Lauren took another sip of her tea and looked over the books she had in front of her "I will run away if you ever get as bad as your brother."

Becky shook her head with a small laugh setting her bag down on the table "Why must you hate him so much?"

Lauren didn't even bother looking up from her books, even though she wasn't going to classes anymore, she was finishing up high school at home, she only had a few more weeks to go, and she would get done quicker at home then at school anyway. "He makes it so easy." She replied with a smile creeping to her lips.

Becky smirked and shook her head "You're horrible." She paused and grabbed water from the fridge for herself "Maybe my brother…Well maybe he-"

Lauren cut her off looking up from the books "Maybe he what?"

Becky shrugged her shoulder and sighed "I don't know, maybe he likes you and he's just showing it in the wrong ways."

Lauren snickered as if amused "Don't make me throw up its too early in the morning."

"Okay!" Becky threw her hands up in defense "But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did" she paused taking a seat across from Lauren "Maybe you might find out your feelings in the process."

Lauren felt a sharp pain run through her stomach "Ow!" She wriggled in pain in the seat, Becky immediately ran to her side extremely worried "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lauren felt a gush of water falling down her legs. She panicked; she knew exactly what was happening. "My water just broke!"

February 27, 2011: 5:00 PM:

Lauren had been in labor for 7 hours already, she was in horrible pain, complete and utter pain. She couldn't move, every little inch she moved, it bring another sharp pain. She was at 6 centimeter and the contractions were getting worse and worse by the second. She breathed in and out holding her big belly while Becky sat on the left side of her holding her hand "Breathe sweetie breathe."

Lauren screamed at another contraction and squeezed tight on Becky's hand. She let her head fall back on the pillow as the contraction stopped for a few seconds. "I really wish my dad was here for this…" she whispered, with barely any energy left in her and she hadn't even started pushing yet.

Becky pushed some hair out of her face and padded her forehead dry "I know Sweetie, but he's looking down at you, he`s here. Lauren just smiled softly, but her smile soon faded as the contractions started coming to her once again.

February 27, 2011: 11:37PM:

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Lauren screeched through the hotel room as contraction kept coming at her, she decided to deliver the baby without epidural and she was now at 8 centimeters in more pain than ever. Becky was on her left side and John was on her right. John had actually wanted to be in the room with her and be by her side, he was such a sweetheart and she thanked him so much for being there as long as he was, she felt bad he was her listening to her in labor rather than relaxed at home.

Becky rubbed her shoulder "Lauren, calm, breathe, your almost there 2 more centimeters."

Lauren shook her head and cried "No, I can't!"

John smiled and sighed "Well you kind of have to sweetie." He laughed softly.

Lauren looked over at him with a glare but second later gave a small smile, she could never be mad at John. She hadn't smiled in over 12 hours. Her smile was short lived as she saw Randy Orton walk through the hospital door. "OMG! Orton what are you doing hereeeeeee!" she asked in pain as another contraction came and she screamed.

Becky looked over at her brother and smiled, waving for him to come over and sit next to Lauren, Lauren looked as if she was going to kill Becky but Becky knew she`d get over it. Becky sat on a chair on the other end of the room near John. The doctor walked into the room and smiled at everyone.

"Lauren, how are we doing?"

Lauren groaned "Doctor you have to get this baby out of me!" John laughed softly as Randy did the same on the other side of her. The doctor checked Lauren to see how many centimeters she had reached. He looked up to her and smiled "Are you ready to be a mom?"

February 28, 2011: 6:00AM:

"Shh." Lauren cooed and smiled as she rocked her beautiful baby girl in her arms. She gently leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead softly. She couldn't believe how adorable her daughter was and how much she loved her; she couldn't get enough of her. All the pain she went through in the past hours; it was all worth it.

She was extremely mad at Becky for having Randy hold her hand and sit next to her during labor but it actually was great, he was very supportive and wasn't thinking about himself for once. She laid her head back on the pillow and watched her baby girl fall in and out of sleep. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep herself but soon heard the door creek open; she looked up and saw Randy standing there. She smiled softly; she didn't mind him coming in, as long as he wasn't going to piss her off.

"Hey…" Randy whispered softly closing the door behind him and walking over to Lauren and the baby.

Lauren smiled and looked up at him "Hey." She rocked her baby girl gently for another while as Randy smiled looking down at the picture. "You did great..." he stated as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Lauren sighed and nodded her head "Thanks Orton." She laid her head back on the pillow once more and looked over at him "Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?" she blurted out.

Randy wasn't taken a back at all, he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the 18 year old mother and the tiny baby "No...You're going to be a great mother."

They both shared a smile as Randy rubbed the baby cheek gently, watching her sleep. Lauren bit her lip and looked up into randy`s icy blue eyes "You want to hold her?"

Randy hesitated "Uh...I don't know."

She smirked "Orton, you`ll be fine. I promise. You may be an ass sometimes but I trust you." She smiled softly and handed over her tiny little girl to a Randy with open arms. She smiled watching him hold her and rock her softly just as she was just doing. Soon she heard the door creek open again to reveal an excited Becky and John Cena.

Becky giggled jumping up "Oh! She's so precious!" She looked at the baby girl in her brother's arms.

John smirked and patted Randy back "You look real comfortable there man."

Randy glared at John and shook his head. John just laughed softly and rubbed the tiny baby's hand. Everyone was around, fussing all over the newborn baby girl; they had forgotten to ask Lauren about the name. Becky smiled and walked over to Laruen "So tell us, what's her name?"

Lauren smiled softly took her baby girls gently back from Randy. "Gabriella Marie."


	6. Hate that youlove him?

Chapter Six: Hate that you…love him?

April 14, 2011:

"Where's my little angel of a niece?" Becky squealed walking through Laurens now open apartment door.

Lauren looked up from the couch and put her finger towards her lip, giving Becky the hush signal "Shh, I just got her to sleep." She replied softly rocking the nearly 2 month old baby girl in her arms.

Becky sat down on the couch near the mother and daughter and smiled, Lauren was so happy, even without a father here for Gabriella. There were a lot of men who take care of Gabby with open arms and treat her like she was their daughter down at the arenas; Especially John and Randy. Well randy not as much, he's too busy with his life and his women, sometimes Becky knew Lauren was right; her brother was too arrogant and only thought of himself.

Lauren looked up at Becky, knowing she was watching her rock Gabby "I haven't been this happy in awhile."

Becky nodded her head and rubbed the baby's hand gently "Oh, I know and I'm so happy to see you this way." She confessed.

Lauren had already graduated from high school and was thinking about enrolling in college, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life yet, but she needed to figure it out. Not only for herself but for the little angel that was brought into her life a couple months ago. As of now she was still working as a waitress in a local restaurant but she knew she had to get something better soon.

Lauren lifted off the couch and walked over to Gabby`s nursery, opening the door and gently laying her down in her more comfortable crib. She smiled down at her daughter gently leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. She reached up and turned on the mobile as quiet sounds of music filled the room.

She walked back out into the living room and walked over into the kitchen "Do you want to eat anything Hun? Or maybe drink?" she asked referring to Becky.

Becky smiled and jumped off the couch and over to the kitchen table taking a seat on the first chair near the living room. "How about we have some turkey and cheese sandwiches?"

Lauren nodded her head and opened the fridge "Coming right up!" as Lauren grabbed everything that was needed from the fridge she spoke "So when am I going to see John and everyone again?"

Becky laughed softly "By everyone, do you mean Randy?"

Lauren snapped her head towards her best friend and sighed "No, but how is the lady killer? The viper?" she paused placing cheese in both sandwiches "Still having women fall to his feet?"

Becky nodded her head softly "As we speak…" she was a bit upset that her brother didn't see the feelings he had for Lauren, he treated Lauren as if she was another woman of his, trying to capture her, just to let her go after he got what he wanted. Randy never showed Lauren that he wanted anything other than sex from a woman. Even though Lauren was only 18, she had grown up very much in the last year and it was as if her real age was 22, 23 years old.

Lauren placed two sandwiches in front of them on the table as she took a seat near Becky "What you thinking about?"

Becky shook her head and lifted her sandwich in her hands "Do you think by brother would ever be boyfriend material? I mean would you ever see yourself falling for him?"

Lauren coughed, almost chocking on the water she was drinking, Becky immediately patted her back to help her and when she did Lauren looked up into Becky blue eyes, the same ones Randy had and sighed "Beck I hate your brother. It's the complete opposite, I mean I don't think that would ever happen, unless somehow god changed him, making him different!" she laughed softly.

"Maybe you hate that you might…" Becky paused a bit hesitating to finish her sentence "love him…"

Lauren was about to take a bite of her sandwich but quickly stopped herself as soon as she heard those words leave Becky's mouth. She froze, she opened her mouth wanting to protest but noting came out, she couldn't think of anything to say. Lately she had been feeling stronger feeling towards Randy and she didn't see them as hate, every time she saw him her eyes rolled and she groaned but that was a cover-up to the fluttering feeling in her heart. Every time he touched her or whispered sweet-nothings in her ear trying to conquer her, it took every fiber in her being to not grab him and kiss him but instead she would slap him and insult him. She couldn't help it she just hated him! Or so she thought. Maybe she hated that she was falling for a guy like Randy; Maybe she hated that she…well…loved him?

"Laure? Laure?" Becky snapped her fingers in front of the redheads face and saw her jump in her seat.

"Oh…Oh sorry, I guess you got me there." She whispered softly in confession.

Becky shrugged her shoulders with a sigh "So…if you did love him." She paused knowing Lauren would bite her head off for saying that "-And yes that's a big IF." The two girls laughed softly and she continued "would you show him that you did? Would you not hate him? Pushing him away?"

Lauren thought about it for a minute, and sighed shaking her head uncontrollably. "Why are we on this subject?" she sighed looking down at her half eaten sandwich "Can we drop it, I hate you brother period!" and as soon as she said that, cries were filled throughout the room. She sighed and got up "I'll be back beck." She said running to the noises coming from the nursery.


	7. Stop Denying It

Chapter Seven: Stop Denying It

A few weeks had passed by since Lauren and Becky's last conversation; Becky didn't really bring up her brother again, she knew Lauren wasn't mad at her but she was probably mad at the fact that she was right. Lauren hated her brother some much but Becky could sense that all that hate was coming from her, from inside her hating herself for actually beginning to fall in love with him. Becky could sense that Lauren was falling for her brother but she also knew her brother was an ass at times and to Lauren that could never be someone she wanted to be with.

It was about 6:00pm and Lauren was on the road with Becky, Randy and John again but only for a few days; She couldn't keep Gabriella there too long, she needed to take her home and take care of her there at some point, but for now she was having a blast showing her daughter off to all the Divas including the superstars. Everyone was basically used to Lauren already and treated her like family, which was always good in her books.

Lauren just stepped out of the Divas locker room with Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly; and was on her way to walk down to catering to meet up with John and Becky. She was also hoping to find Randy there considering her hadn't seen little Gabby in awhile and he may actually miss her, Lauren was hoping.

Kelly grabbed the little girl from her mother arms and smiled lifting her up blowing raspberries on her tiny belly. Lauren giggled at the sight, she loved that the Divas were so nice to her and treated her so genuinely. Kelly smiled over at Lauren, still holding Gabby in her arms. "So have you heard from Mr. Deadbeat yet?"

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes "No, and I hope I never will. Me and Gabby are perfectly fine without him." She giggled looking over at her baby girl in Kelly's arms.

"Ok so question," Kelly started "If some guy comes along who you love and he loves you and Gabby with all his might, would you want her to see him as her dad?"

Lauren smiled at the thought and crossed her arms, continuing to walk alongside Kelly "I think I would…"

As soon as Kelly was about to reply, they saw a very frazzled and messy Randy Orton walking out of the elevator and seconds later a nervous blonde, following in back of him. Both Kelly and Lauren looked at each other and then back at Randy, who was headed their way with the blonde.

Kelly hesitated but was the first to speak up "You don't think they…"

Lauren shook her head and snickered "Probably. Typical Randy."

Kelly rocked the baby who began crying in her arms, looking over at Lauren, it was as if she looked hurt but Kelly may have been wrong about that or maybe not. As Randy approached them he smirked with one arm around the blonde "Hello Ladies."

Kelly sighed "Hey randy."

Lauren just stood there arms crossed and shook her head "Doing your job, lady killer?" she commented referring to the obvious elevator incident.

Randy smirked down into Laurens eyes but not before letting go of the blonde and telling her he would meet her after the show tonight. Once the blonde was gone, Kelly looked over at Lauren sympathetically "Do you want me to take her to John`s locker room and wait for you there Hun?"

Lauren looked at Kelly gratefully "Yes thank you Kells."

As Kelly disappeared around the corridor Randy grabbed Laurens arms pushing her against the wall pressing her against his body, his lips came crashing down on hers and let his tongue ravish her mouth. Lauren tried pulling him off, deep down inside she wanted to encourage him to keep going, but her pride wouldn't let her, she finally yanked him off of her and reached up letting her hand connect with his cheek.

"How dare you fucking touch me, let alone kiss me after you just had sex with that whore bag?"

Randy held his face where she had slapped him and smirked looking down into her brown eyes "I know you wanted it, and I know you would have let it go further. You want me Lauren," he whispered his lips inches away from hers yet again "Stop denying it…"

Lauren shook her head and gritted her teeth "No!" she looked into his icy cold blue eyes "What I want is for you to stop being so damn arrogant and such a damn play boy; it's not a good look on you Orton!" she snickered and began walking away but before she left him alone completely she looked back "Maybe you'd get more of what you wanted if you weren't such a dick!" she exclaimed and then taking off to be with her daughter in Johns locker room. That's all she needed right now, was her beautiful daughter.


	8. Change of Heart? Change of Mind?

Chapter Eight: Change of Heart? Change of Mind?

The next morning Lauren woke up in her hotel room to a loud scream coming from right next to her. Considering Gabby was so tiny and she was only going to be on the road for a few days, she didn't bother traveling with a play pen for her to sleep in, it would just be too much of a hassle, she just rather would let Gabby sleep next to her in bed or on her chest, which was the cutest sight to be seen, mother and daughter.

Lauren lifted her baby into her arms and cooed to her softly while gently bouncing her up and down on her arms. It was time for Gabby's breakfast, that would never go unnoticed and since Lauren had a hard time breast feeding she just stuck to the bottles, she would much rather breast feed Gabby but somehow she would just never latch on.

Lauren walked by her diaper bag grabbing a bottle and walking into the small kitchen of the hotel room to being preparing the bottle for the infant, as she was preparing the bottle she heard a knock on the door, she knew it was John, he wanted to stop by and she her, her couldn't get enough of Gabby, he had told Lauren he would be stopping by early morning before he went to the gym and early it was. 6:00am early.

"Come in John!" she smiled seeing John come walking right through the door and over to her in the kitchen in point 2 seconds.

Lauren laughed softly "Happy to see me?"

John kissed her forehead and then proceeded to kiss the baby's forehead as well. "Hell no, I'm here for my precious Gabby."

Lauren raised a brow and moved Gabby away from John, John portrayed a hurt look on his face "Oh come on! You know I was kidding!" he laughed softly.

Lauren smiled evilly and giggled "I know, I just love messing with you." She answered gently handing over the 2 months old to him as she continued to finish preparing the bottle.

**Randy`s POV:**

I sighed and looked over to my side, watching the girl I had no idea who she was sleep soundly next to me. I rubbed my hands over my face, frustrated at the same thing just a different day. _Of course the girl was beautiful and of course I had fun with her last night but something inside me wasn't feeling right, something was feeling like I shouldn't be doing this same crap anymore; Like I'm tired of it._

I slowly lifted myself off the bed, grabbing my clothes from the floor. My mind kept racing with thoughts as I quickly threw on each article of clothing. The woman only grabbed my attention when she stirred in her sleep. I sighed shaking my head. _I want something different, something real. Something that lasts more than a night. With someone who actually makes me happy and see things differently. _With that last thought I headed for the door, as soon as I left her hotel room I finally figured out what it was I needed to do and who exactly I wanted as mine, to be mine…Maybe forever. If shed accept me.

**End POV:**

Ok Ok, I know you guys want to kill me! (: Ha!

But seriously I know this chapter is really short and its going to leave you guys hanging until I post again, but I want some reviews on how the story is so for before I post again, so comments/reviews pleaseee and I promise to post soon (: Thanks Guys.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Nine: The Truth Comes Out

Lauren had just finished feeding Gabby her breakfast a few minutes ago, John had stayed with her for about an hour and then left when Lauren knew she had to put Gabby down for a nap. Lauren laid back on the couch and placed Gabby laying down on her chest; She smiled, she couldn't help but, she was so happy when she was with her baby girl, she loved her so much at this point, that she was die if anything ever happened to her.

Lauren gently rubbed her back, helping her to fall asleep. As Gabby`s eyes were drifting in and out of sleep there was a loud knock at the door. Lauren groaned at the person who just stopped her daughter from falling asleep, she sighed and exclaimed "Come in." in a softer tone than a yell, trying to not let it bother Gabby.

When she heard the door open she look up and immediately met with beautiful baby blue eyes, she fell into them, she wanted to melt right there; She tried not to let it show that she was currently falling into his eyes. She shook her head and spoke softly "Hey Orton."

Randy closed the door softly, seeing as she was trying to get Gabby to sleep. He stood at the doorway and watched the picture in front of him, Lauren holding Gabby on her chest, trying to put her to sleep, he smiled softly and felt Lauren look back over at him "Come sit down." She replied in an angelic voice, soft as ever.

Randy slowly walked over and planted himself on the couch right next to her and the baby "I'm surprised you're even talking to me?"

Lauren froze for a minute shocked that he actually said that, he was actually being sincere. Maybe this is what Becky was talking about that night in the hospital, the night her dad died, she said you need to get to know the real him, is this it? Lauren thought to herself but not forgetting to reply to his question "Um-" she cleared her throat and looked down at Gabby fast asleep in her arms "Why would you say that?" she whispered.

Randy looked over and seen as well that the baby had fallen asleep; he reached his arms out to take her from Lauren. Lauren hesitated but bit her lip and finally gave in letting Randy hold her. Once Randy had her in his arms he melted, just the gorgeous face of that baby made him melt, she was so precious, just like the mother, he thought. He lifted up from the couch and walked over to the bed laying her small body down against the huge mattress, placing her baby blanket around her.

Lauren smiled at the display, Randy was actually being such a sweetheart, pushed her long hair back with her right hand and noticed Randy coming back over to her and kneeling down in front of her on the couch. "Back to your question-"he replied softly "I would say that because; I've been an arrogant, self-absorbed ass ever since we met and I never wanted it to be that way between me and you.

Was Lauren hearing him right, did he just confirm every bad habit of his personality? She playing with her fingers nervously in front of her "I didn't think you'd ever notice the way you were acting."

Randy sighed laying his forehead down on her knees "I acted that way because that's the way I was used to acting with girls," he paused bringing his head up and looking into her eyes "But you were different…with you I didn't know how to act so I just kept acting the same way I would with any other girl…" he confessed.

Lauren bit her lip and looked away from his eyes, every time she looked in his eyes she wanted to melt, she wanted to kiss him so passionately, but she had to stop herself. It was even harder now because he was telling her all these things. "How was I different? In your eyes, what made me so different?" she softly asked.

Randy smiled and reached over placed his finger under her chin, turning her gaze back towards him, for some reason he felt like she didn't want to look him in the eyes "You were real, you had a hard life, things weren't handed to you like some of the girls I been with," he paused for a second but then continued "The first time I met you, I had to have you, to me your were gorgeous not sexy not fine, but gorgeous and beautiful. You were the biggest sweetheart but as soon as I opened my mouth I ruined it."

Lauren laughed softly with a small blush "Well if you weren't such a lady killer."

Randy shook his head with a small laugh "That's the point, when you came I didn't want to be that way with you but I didn't know how else to act with women."

"-And now you do?" she questioned

Randy moved himself from the floor to right next to her on the couch and placed a hand on her waist pulling her inches closer to him "What you said last night; in the halls; it got to me and I guess it changed me."

Lauren breathed softly, she couldn't take the fact that their bodies were so close; she ran his hand up his chest and let it fall around his neck "Oh, I –um-"

Randy cut off with a small whisper "Don't be sorry-" he leaned in closer to her; she could feel his breath on her lips "I'm glad you did it-" after that Lauren had lost him, he just kept rambling on and on about being sorry about what a jerk he was and Lauren was thankful he apologized, but right now she could barely think, all she wanted was for him to kiss her, their lips were so close and their bodies were touching; she bit her lower lip and spoke "Randy, Randy-," she paused knowing she got his attention when he stopped talking "Just shut up and kiss me."

Randy didn't need to be told twice; he crashed his lips down on to hers and felt her tongue play with his. She moaned softly feeling him deepen the kiss. He gently pushed her down on the couch and laid on top of her, she let her hands travel up his shirt caressing his chest and making her way down to his stomach. She couldn't control herself, it was like she was being kissed for the first time, she never felt this passion with David, right now she could hardly think, she just wanted Randy to show her how her felt about her.

Randy moved his hands up on down her side and gently went towards caressing her stomach, as their lips still locked on each other. She shivered slightly feeling the cold from his hands on her skin. She felt him gently pull away from her lips and lean his forehead down on hers. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Randy smirked and leaned down brushing his lips against her ear "I thought you would never want me?"

Lauren blushed slightly and bit her lower lip "Shut up Orton."

Randy laughed softly and leaned down brushing his lips against her before kissing her softly yet again "You don't know how long I waited for you to want me." He mumbled against her lips.

She laughed softly and looked up into his baby blues "Randy-I," she paused slightly hesitating what she was going to say "I always did, I just stopped myself because, I guess…" she paused again "I hated that I loved you…"

Randy moved a strand of hair away from her face; he wasn't mad at all. He just sighed and kissed her lips gently again, he felt the need to kiss her every second. "I don't blame you." He rubbed her cheek softly and continued "What if I show you the real me and how much I really want to be with you?"

Lauren smiled softly "You want to be with me? Like a real relationship? Serious?" she asked some-what in shock.

Randy just nodded his head looked down into her eyes; she could automatically tell he wasn't lying. "What about Gabby, Randy most men don't want that kind of thing bothering them in a relationship."

Randy sighed shaking his head "First of all, I love that little girl. Second I think you know I'm not most men, and third I want you, nobody else and that means Gabby as well."


	10. As Long as Your Happy

Chapter Ten: As Long as Your Happy

**Becky`s POV: **

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon right now and I was making my way towards Laurens hotel room, I hadn't seen her in awhile being so busy, I missed her and decided to stop by her hotel room and see her, maybe go out for lunch and have a girls day; Kelly would also want to join them, Becky knew that for a fact. As I reached her hotel room door, I knocked once and heard a loud reply from my best friend, letting me enter the room.

I twisted the handle and opened the door, as soon as I walked in I let a huge smile come across my lips, and I was in shock at the scene before me. My brother Randy and Lauren were playing with baby Gabby, blowing raspberries on her tummy and bouncing her up and down in their arms. I thought I would never get to see the day where Lauren and my brother were actually happy together and getting along. Did something happen in the past day I haven't seen her, I just saw her yesterday night at catering and she was complaining about him, and now she's happy? Very odd.

**End POV:**

"Ok why wasn't I invited to this? I want to play with her!" Becky exclaimed in an upset tone with a smile on her face.

Lauren and Randy both laughed and took a break from playing with Gabby to talk with Becky. Randy carefully handed Gabby over to Lauren and eventually Lauren had to pass her over to Becky because if she didn't Becky would have a hissy fit about not being able to play with her.

Both Becky and Lauren took a seat on the couch, and soon heard Randy`s voice speak "I got to get going, I have an autograph signing with John in a few."

Lauren bit her lip, a bit disappointed. Ever since this morning she had been feeling so differently, as if she wanted to show her true feelings for him. "Oh ok…"

Becky smirked hearing the disappointment in Laurens voice but she didn't say anything to it, she just let it slide. Something was different and she knew it. Randy walked over giving his sister a kiss on the cheek as well as the baby and made his way over to Lauren. When he got to Lauren he brushed his lips over her cheek and moved closer to her ear "I'll pass by later on tonight beautiful."

Lauren blushed softly as she nodded her head. Randy smirked his famous smirk, but this time she loved it. Becky shook her head with a small laugh seeing the interaction between Lauren and her brother. Randy said one last goodbye to all of them and walked out of the apartment, but not before glancing back at Lauren with a smile.

As soon as the door shut and Randy was gone Becky immediately questioned "Alright Spill!"

Lauren blushed and laughed softly "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied taking Gabby from Becky's arms and laying her down on the bed.

Becky crossed her arms over her chest and stood over the bed "Oh but you do!" she laughed and continued "What is going on with you and my brother? Yesterday you still hated his guts and now today you guys have this connection…"

Lauren bit her lower lip and sighed contently with a smile "Maybe your brother came over this morning and apologized for being such an ass to me and confessed some things."

Becky gasped with a smile from ear to ear "Seriously? So does this mean you guy's might-?"

Lauren cut her off "Stop there," she softly played with Gabby's feet as if hesitating to continue "Before I can be anything with him, he needs to prove more to me."

Becky nodded in thought "Alright, Agree," she placed her hand on top of Laurens "But promise me sweetie, that if you end up really loving my brother don't push those feelings away, now that's he's changed for you…"

Lauren smiled softly and looked down at her baby girl "I swear…"

Becky giggled and pulled out her phone "Now," she began "Let me call Kelly because all three of us are going to go have some lunch and go shopping; Deal?"

Lauren smiled with excitement "Oh girl, hell yea! I could always do for some new clothes." She giggled picking up Gabby "And I want to get my angel some things to." She kissed her cheeks lightly a million times, while Gabby giggled playfully.

Later that day, around 6:00, Lauren, Becky, and Kelly were just about finished with their girl's day. They had bags and bags of things. Lauren of course couldn't carry any because she was carrying Gabby all day so Kelly and Becky were stuck carrying all the bags, which amounted to about 50, that wasn't easy. They also had lunch and sat and talked for a while.

"I am so going to have a ball dressing Gabby in all those cute clothes!" Lauren squealed kissing her baby girl a million times.

Kelly and Becky both shared a smile but Kelly spoke "So…What time is Randy supposed to be stopping by tonight?"

Lauren shrugged and bit her lip "I hope he hasn't past by yet, id feel bad if I wasn't there."

Becky smirked and raised a brow "I'm sure you would; Miss out on all that making out?" Kelly laughed hysterically at the comment.

Lauren rolled her eyes and whined "Guys I'm serious, Randy gets no more until I see that's he's really different and he shows his true feelings for me."

Kelly snickered and switched her shopping bags from one arm to the other "Yea, that's going to last long!" she replied sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Becky nodded and laughed along "Really how much do you think it will take before you crack Hun?"

Lauren blushed "Guys, I'm not that bad, remember I used to hate him." She sighed and held Gabby gently rocking her in her arms. "I just hope I don't regret it when I show my true feelings that I actually-"she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Becky and Kelly both stared at her waiting for her to finished "YEA?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Lauren shook her head as they reached the exit of the mall "Nothing, Never mind, let's just get to the hotel now please?"

As they walked out of the mall and looked around from the car, both Kelly and Becky just looked at each other knowing very well what she was going to say. But they both shrugged it off, knowing it would come out sooner or later and hopefully it would be sooner than later.

**9:00PM:**

Lauren had reached her hotel room awhile ago from being with the girls already; she had fed Gabby her bottle and set her down fast asleep. Becky went to her hotel room which she was sharing with her brother and Kelly went to her own hotel room. Now Lauren was left alone in peace and quiet, she had such a strange day but she wouldn't change it for the world. She smiled at the fact that Randy was actually a different person than she thought and she hoped it would stay that way; Speaking of Randy he hadn't yet showed up at her room, like he said he would, but she didn't think much of it.

She sat on the edge of the bed gently, not wanting to wake Gabby and turned on the TV, the volume very soft. As soon as she was about to walk into the bathroom to change into her PJ`s there was a knock at the door. She smiled knowing who it might be. She looked back at Gabby to make sure she was okay and fast asleep and right after ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey…" She bit her lip and looked over his body; he was wearing dark wash blue jeans and a plain white tee that showed off his every muscle, she would die to have him on top of her right now. Hearing his voice reply, she shook her head from her thoughts.

"I was wondering…" randy stepped closer to her brushing a strand of fiery red hair away from her eyes. "If you wanted to just hang out for a bit tonight?"

Lauren smiled and pressed her body up against his, in order to close the door behind him, he took the opportunity and leaned down lightly brushing his lips against hers, she sighed softly in content, but had to not let this happen, it took everything in her might to push him away and not let him take complete advantage right now. "Randy-"

Randy looked down at her in disappointment, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb over and over "What, did I do something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head no "No No, of course not," she began "I just think we should hold off on all of this until I see that you really want to be with me and just me. I want to see your true feelings for me Randy; I need to know you're different."

He sighed and nodded his head "Would that make you happy, if we waiting, if I showed you how I truly felt first?"

Lauren smiled softly, giving a gentle nod. "Then of course we will do that, As long as you're happy." He replied and leaned down kissed her cheek softly, his beard rubbing up against her skin.

She smiled happily at his response, never in a million years would she think Randy Orton could be this way, but her was, he was treating her amazingly, he actually cared about someone besides himself for once, he cared about…Her.


	11. First Date

Chapter Eleven: First Date

**May 9****th****, 2011: **

Lauren sat on the living room leather couch while looking through her laptop for some careers she might be interested in, she need to get something done with her life, she needed to find something that she loved doing. She and Gabby had gotten back home last weekend, Saturday night around 9:00 at night from being on the road with everyone. She missed all the divas and superstars dearly already; it's like without them around there was no excitement, but there was always Becky who came on the same flight back with her.

As for Lauren and Randy, of course Randy had to stay out on the road but Lauren was cooping or at least she tried to show that she was. He was being the greatest person to her; he was a sweetheart, always tending to her, acting so caring with her; Before she left for her flight back home he gave her roses, which she had sitting in a vase on the living room table. She looked up from her laptop towards the open buds and smiled at the thought of Randy; she then looked over at Gabby and smiled at her now 4 month old daughter sleeping soundly in her play pen. She had grown so much in the past fourth months and Lauren knew she would continue to grow even faster.

Lauren sighed shutting off her laptop and placing it on the living room table as she laid her head back on the couch. She groaned in frustration, _am I ever going to find a career?_ These thoughts invaded her mind. Although her thoughts were short lived as she felt warm hand cover her eyes from behind. At first she got scared but seconds later she smelled the familiar scent of cologne and she smiled brightly. Soon she felt lips brush against her ear along with that same familiar beard "Miss me?"

Lauren uncovered the hands from her eyes and screeched when she saw him standing in front of her, she jumped on top of the couch and into his arms; he let out a laugh and gripped his arms around her waist to catch her and stop her from falling.

"Randy!" she exclaimed excitedly

He laughed and kissed her cheek softly "Hey gorgeous."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come back until next weekend?" she questioned the superstar.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck with a small smirk "Well I –"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight into his eyes "What did you do?"

"Ah- Well Vince suspended me." He confessed.

Lauren gasped "Why!"

Randy bit his lip and smirked "I got into it with Mike backstage."

Lauren shook her head with a small sigh "Randy, what for this time?"

Randy cleared his throat and shook his head embarrassed "Uh-It's not important…" he replied walking away into the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, Lauren followed, watching his grab a beer from the fridge. "Randal." She said sternly.

Randy groaned while getting closer to her "How many times have I told you not to call me that."

Lauren smirked "Well if you would just tell me why you got into the damn fight?"

He turned around, so that his back was facing her and took a sip of his beer "He was talking shit about how you're so gorgeous and that I'm such a dirt bag I would never be able to have you in my arms or be with you period." He paused and continued "Along with some other nonsense about your body."

Lauren shook her head with a small smile, she made her way closer to him and wrapped her arms around him from the back "Does that mean you were sticking up for me?"

Randy turned around in her arms and looked down into her glimmering dark brown eyes "M-maybe." He let a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Then it was well worth it." She whispered with a small smile. "Plus who said you're not getting closer each day toward being with me?"

His eyes followed hers, making sure she was being sincere; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead gently "Don't play games with me."

"I'm not." She stated simply. Randy looked back down into her eyes and as he was about to speak, loud crying noises came from the playpen, Lauren looked back "Someone's awake." She smiled getting free from randy grasp and almost rushed over, when Randy grabbed her arm stopping her; he looked down at her and smiled "I got her."

Lauren raised a brow "You sure? She might need to be fed."

Randy nodded his head walking over to the play pen "Positive."

Lauren smiled watching him lift the little girl into his arms and couldn't help but stand there and just watch the display for a few seconds, Randy looked back at her as he rocked Gabby in his arms and they shared a smile.

The next day came and went, things seemed to be falling right into place for Lauren, she just prayed to god that everything was going to stay just as it is and nothing is going to change; she was done with heart ache and pain, she wanted happiness and believe it or not Randy was showing her that. Tonight he had decided to take her out to dinner and she was going to leave Gabby to stay with Aunt Becky for the night, Becky was completely thrilled but Lauren was, well nervous. She had never really been on a real date and the fact that she was going on one with Randy later, nerve racked her, she was extremely nervous, maybe because he was older than her and he`d been through this more times than she had; She just hoped for the best.

She spun herself around and looked into the taller mirror in her bedroom. She bit her lips and smiled at the sight of herself. She was wearing a red deep neck halter top dress with a laced back that hugged her every curve and along to go with that she had on a pair of black 6 inch pumps. Her red hair was tightly curled and let down loosely. She thought she looked perfect however the thought roamed her mind if Randy would die just taking one look at her? She chewed her lip and the thought.

"He`s going to drool when he sees you babe." Becky exclaimed from her bedroom doorway confirming her doubts.

Lauren smiled and grabbed her mini black purse that was on the bed and turned to Becky who was holding a giggling Gabby in her arms. "You think so?"

Becky snickered and laughed "Oh believe me, he won't know what hit him."

Lauren walked over to them with a smile and looked down at Gabby and kissed her cheek "What do you think, does mommy look good?" the response she got from the little one was a big smile and a soft giggle.

Becky laughed "I think that was a yes."

As if Randy had know that she was dressed and ready to go, there was a knock at the door. Becky smirked and fixed Gabby in her arms "That must be prince charming, I'll get it. "She offered and walked away from Laurens bedroom to answer the door.

Lauren ran back to the mirror for another quick glace and sighed nervously, biting her lip; she tended to do that a lot when she got nervous. She smiled and shook her head "Alright, here goes… everything…"

As Lauren was getting ready to walk out of her room randy was in the living room holding Gabby in his arms, waiting for Lauren to come out. He looked over at his sister Becky getting a bottle ready for Gabby, it was already past her bedtime but Lauren wasn't angry, one time wasn't going to kill her. "Was Lauren almost ready?"

Becky opened her mouth to reply but instead they both heard a soft voice coming from the end of the living room "I'm ready to go." She confirmed.

Both Becky and Randy looked over at her but Randy could stop looking. He had to do a double take; it almost didn't even look like her. He breathed in heavily and tried to speak but no words were coming out, she looked so incredibly gorgeous and he couldn't want her more in those few seconds that he first saw her walk out of her room. Lauren let a smirk play on her lips and walked over to him placing her one hand on his chest and reaching over with the other, placing it under his chin "Close your mouth." She giggled.

As Becky walked into the living room to take Gabby from Randy`s arms, she past by Lauren and whispered in her ear "Told you he was going to drool."

Randy glared at his baby sister handed over the baby girl to her "I heard that."

Lauren laughed softly and placed a kiss on his cheek "I'm glad you like the outfit." She winked with a small smile.

He smirked and lowered his head, inches away from her lips and whispered against them "Can I rip it off when we get back?"

Lauren raised a brow with a smirk "Randy!" she spoke in a warning tone.

He laughed softly and pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes "Sorry, that's the only one I get."

Lauren bit her lip with a small smile "at least until I officially take you as my man. " and with that reply Randy smirked and snaked his arms around her waist thinking and knowing that time would come very soon. He brushed his lips lightly against hers "Let's go beautiful."


	12. Official

Chapter Twelve: Official

"Yea and let me guess, you tried to play it off like you were all cool." Randy laughed loudly at the embarrassing story in which Lauren had just told him about.

Lauren smirked and rolled her eyes "Listen I could act very well back in my day!"

Randy raised a brow and smirked "Back in your day? "He questioned "Your 18 back in your day was when you were 10!" he laughed taking a bite of the food in front of him.

"Don't you feel hot because you're with an 18 year old?" she smirked with a questioned look on her features.

"Oh yea, and such a gorgeous one at that." He smirked sending a small wink across the table towards her.

It was about 9:45 and Lauren and Randy were just finishing on their main course in their dinner. They were getting to know each other deeper than they ever had, exchanging lots of childhood as well as recent stories. Randy felt such a connection with her, he never felt he could be so comfortable and happy with someone.

Lauren wasn't feeling the same way she had when she first met him either, she never felt happier, and she was smiling more than ever and laughing as hard as ever. She was feeling so cared for and happy with Randy, other than him flirting and making her blush from time to time, she was getting to see the sweet and soft side to him that she never saw before.

"So what are you thinking for desert?" Lauren chewed on her lip, looking through the desert menu.

Randy smirked letting his eyes slowly look up from his menu and a few seconds later when Lauren didn't hear a response she felt him watching her, she looked up and smiled "What?"

He laughed softly "You know what I want…"

Lauren cheeks flushed red and she swatted his arm from across the table "Randy!" she shook her head with a smile from ear to ear "I thought your comment at the house was your last one?"

"My last one before we left!" he exclaimed with an innocent look on his face.

Lauren laughed softly with smirk "Stop looking all innocent, Lord knows you're anything but."

After chatting it up for a few more minutes, they finally decided what they wanted for desert, Lauren made a decision on chocolate mousse and Randy did the same. The drowned in conversation again as they waited for the dessert to get to their table.

"Laur?" Randy spoke in a soft tone, getting Laurens attention.

Lauren tilted her head a bit with a small smile "Hmm?"

Randy got up from his chair and walked around to Lauren`s side. He looked down into her big brown eyes and grabbed her hands gently lifting her off her chair "I have something for you."

Lauren gasped and smiled "Randy you really didn't have to get me anything!" she softly exclaimed as she saw randy pulling out a rectangle velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"It's more of a symbol." He slowly opened the velvet box "Of the day we became official, if you say yes." When the velvet box was completely open it revealed a chocker diamond necklace with a heart pendant on it.

Lauren gasped putting her hands over her mouth "Randy." She whispered as she touched the diamonds and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes "It's beautiful…"

Randy smiled and reached out taking out the necklace from the box "It matches your beauty."

Lauren smirked "Do you say that to all your women?"

Randy became serious and turned her around, reaching his arms around her neck placing the necklace on the base of her neck. "So?"

Lauren tilted her head to look up into his eyes with a soft smile. She knew what he wanted an answer to, the first question he had asked her. She bit her lower lip, she was nervous but she knew what her heart was telling her and she knew her answer. "Yes." She replied softly as their eyes locked, randy snapped the necklace around her neck and gently leaned down closer and closer to her and just as their lips were about to meet a voice interrupted them "Ahem Sir."

Lauren touched her lips with her fingers as she laughed softly, seeing Randy turn to the waiter with an angry expression. Lauren touched his arm softly "It's ok Randy, let's eat desert. He looked down at his now girlfriend and nodded his head as they both sat down in their chair and ate dessert.


	13. Passionate Love

Chapter Thirteen: Passionate Love

Lauren smiled looking up into Randys piercing blue eyes "I had such a great time Randy."

Randy leaned in closer to her, removing a strand of hair away from her face "I did too baby, and I'm so glad you decided on giving me a chance."

Randy had just drove Lauren to her apartment after their date and they now were out in the hallways in front of her door making small talk. Lauren was waiting for that kiss from him to come, because of the interruption in the restaurant there was no kiss and now it was as if she wanted it more and more.

Lauren reached into her purse and grabbed out her key, she grabbed Randy's wrist lightly with a small smile "You want to come in?"

Randy smirked and pressed her small frame against the apartment door, allowing his body to close the space between them and press onto hers. He ran his arm around her waist and leaned down pressing his lips on hers. She moaned lightly at the touch of their lips together, while opening her mouth giving him more access. They grinded their lips against each other as he pressed his body more firmly onto hers. Her hands made their way around his neck as she pressed her lips harder against his, making the kiss more passionate. Her body was taking complete control over her mind right now, she was so infatuated by Randy, it's like his kiss alone drove her crazy, she felt like she was fire in his arms and she didn't care, she wanted more.

Randy softly pulled away both of them left breathless, moving his lips toward her ear, lightly brushing the against it "Of course I do baby." He whispered lightly in response to her previous question.

She bit her lower lip slowly turning around in her arm and latched the key into the lock, opening her apartment door. As soon as she opened the door, Randy didn't even give her enough time to flick on the light switch. He slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed her by the waist pushing her against the wall, letting his larger frame firmly press against her once again. His lips locked in a passionate kiss with hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly into his mouth. With that encouraging moan randy grabbed her legs wrapping them around his torso. His hands found their way to caressing her soft legs, gently moving them higher and higher up her dress. In her mind she didn't want anything to go this fast right now, however her body was taking full control and all she wanted to do was take him into her bedroom.

He pulled away from her lips only to latch them onto the base of her neck, she ran her small fingers through hair short hair and down to his neck, she wanted him to do everything possible to her right now, and there was nothing stopping him at the moment. She felt his fingers tugging at the sides of her panties under her dress, and she bit her lower lip, moaning slightly "Randy, Baby…" she groaned softly feeling his fingers slid into her wet center. She let her head fall back on to the wall behind her and found it more difficult than ever to stop him at the moment. As his fingers caressed and massaged her center she bit her lip in attempt not to scream out, Randy leaned up kissing her lips roughly with a small smirk spread across them. "Let it out baby."

Lauren groaned softly feeling his finger get deeper inside her as he said those words. She leaned her head against his neck and moaned against his ear, letting him know how much she wanted him. "Oh God…Randy!" she moved her lips to his, crashing them down on his with so much passion, as if she had fire in her. She was so close right now and she knew he was getting her to her climax. He leaned down whispered into her ear as he pressed his fingers deeper and harder into her "That's it baby, scream my name, I want to hear it."Lauren whimpered slightly with a soft moan and let her passion take over her "Fuck baby!" she screamed, capturing his lips with her once again, whispering onto them.

"The bedroom baby…Now!"

Randy slid his fingers out of her center only to grab onto her hips and carry her over to the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, he closed the door with his foot and laid her back down on the bed, gently falling on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and saw the lust and passion in them. He leaned down kissing her neck gently and moving his way up to her lips, he whispered "Are you sure?"

She smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up his chest and over his head, tossing it to the floor, she didn't speak all she did was nod and for Randy that was enough. He planted kisses all over her neck, down her shoulder, and down her chest. His hand reached up around her neck, untying the knot in the back of her dress, letting it fall down revealing her breasts, he grabbed the sides of her dress, pulling it off completely and tossing it to the side. Lauren leaned up kissing his lips passionately, pushing him down closer to her, letting his chest touch against hers. Randy groaned and grinded his harden member against her. She traced her fingers down his chest, quickly undoing his pants and pulling them down. She smirked and flipped them over so she would be on top of him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear "You better like getting dominated baby."

He smirked, feeling her finger trace the waistband of his boxers, knowing very well she was teasing him; he fingers would slip inside his boxers from time to time, driving him crazy. He flipped her over so she would be on her back and smirked looking into her devilish eyes "It's not nice to tease."

She smirked and let her fingers find his waist band again, and with him on top of her she pulled down his boxers, removing them. She flipped them over once again, making her the dominate one and brushed her lips against his. She felt his hand reached out pulling down her thongs, and once he did she removed them completely, tossing them to the floor. She bit her lower lip and nestled herself onto of his hardened member, letting his thickness slid into her. She moaned moving her hips against his, starting slow at first.

Randy groaned as she began to move faster against him. She moaned softly and felt him throbbing inside of her. "Oh…God…Baby!" she screamed and let her body take control of her moving harder and faster against him. Randy growled and grabbed her hips, flipping her over on to her back, thrusting himself deeper inside her as he heard her moan louder.

Lauren let her head fall back on the pillow, as her fingers grazed against his flexed back. He rode against her, thrusting himself harder and deeper inside her, he felt her moving along with him under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their bodies grinding close together.

"Fuck, baby…You feel so damn good." He groaned whispering against her neck.

Hearing him say those words, made her moan and move faster along with him, she felt him thrusting harder into her, so close to hitting her spot. She pressed her fingers harder against his back; she couldn't control herself "Baby! Harder!" she screamed breathed faster as he dug deeper into her, he let his lips kiss down her neck and back up to her ear "Scream it baby, scream my name." he whispered.

She felt him hit her spot and she moaned letting a scream escape her mouth "Fuck, Randy! Baby!" she whimpered as she felt herself climaxing. Randy crashed his lips down on to hers and placed his hands on her hips, thrusting faster into her, knowing she was cumming. She bit her lower lip and let a loud moan escape her lips and felt herself cum, as well as Randy did a few seconds right after. "Fuck…" he whispered letting his head fall on her chest.

She breathed heavily, her chest rising up and down, and her heart racing fast. Randy leaned up and looked into her brown eyes, removing a strand of hair from her face. He smirked and kissed her swollen lips softly as he fell onto the other side of the bed. Lauren followed and laid her head on his chest "Randy?"

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head "Yea baby?"

She smiled and looked up at him her head still on his chest "You know, I hate that I love you."

Randy smirked, knowing well she was kidding around "No you don't." he whispered.

She laughed softly and kissed his chest lightly with her lips "Your right." She paused as she let her eyes close "I don't."

He smiled and pulled the bed sheets over them, as he sighed in content, happy that he finally has her in her arms. "I'm glad." Was the last thing he whispered before they both fell asleep that night.

Hey Guys, I know this chapter is very rated R ;) but I hope you guys like everything so far !


	14. Apperance at the Park

Chapter Fourteen: Appearance at the Park

**Randys POV:**

The next morning I woke up, not to the sweet honey and vanilla scent of Laurens perfume, but to the smell of pancakes and coffee surrounding the apartment. Lifting the bed sheets off of myself I got up from the bed and grabbed my boxers from the floor pulling them on. I stepped out of the room to find Lauren in the kitchen, cooking breakfast while listening to the radio, very low, obviously because I was still asleep.

I let a smirk spread across my face and walked over to her in the kitchen. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kissed her neck lightly making her jump up in her stand position.

"Sweetie, I thought you were asleep still." She turned arms in my arms standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss onto my lips.

**End POV:**

Randy smirked against her lips and replied "Well I smelled something so good, I had to wake up."

Lauren smiled, turning herself back around to finish the breakfast. Randy's arms still locked around her waist he whispered in her ear "You cook now too?"

Lauren smirked toward his comment "I've always known how to cook baby."

"Well, that proves it." He replied still with his lips against her ear.

Lauren flipped the last pancake on to the plate and turned back around in Randys arms "Proves what exactly?"

Randy leaned down kissing her pink lips softly "That you're my dream woman."

Lauren blushed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck "Breakfast?" she asked.

"You read my mind." He smiled and as they were about to pull apart they heard the apartment door opening and a shocked Becky walking through the door with a smiling baby Gabby in her arms.

"Oh My God!" she smirked and walked over to the couple "- Never thought I'd see you guys in this predicament."

Lauren blushed at the comment and looked down at her figured dressed in nothing but Randys dress shirt. She felt Randy laugh softly against her and looked up again, spotting her little girl. "Shut up and give me my baby!" she laughed softly walking over to her best friend and grabbed Gabby from her arms.

"Ugh God, Randy put a shirt on!" Becky exclaimed as she let the baby rest in her mother's arms "Nobody wants to see this image."

Randy raised a brow and looked over to Lauren "Care to comment on that one baby?"

Lauren was too busy kissing her daughters belly and playing with her in her arms, to pay attention to randy. She hasn't heard a word he had said, being too focused on Gabby. He smiled, watching the display and walked over to her "Ok let me get some time in with this angel." He said grabbing her from Laurens arms.

Lauren smiled as Randy played with Gabby. She looked over towards Becky who sat at the kitchen counter, switching from one radio station to another. "You want to join us for breakfast Hun?"

Becky looked up from the radio with a smirk "Oh what you guys aren't going to take breakfast into the bedroom?"

Both Randy and Lauren glared at her once she made that comment. She let her head fall back and started laughing "What?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren slipped the tiny dress over her daughters small body and lifted her in the air "My princess." She smiled and held her daughter on her hip "You look so cute." She stated while poking her daughter on the nose.

Lauren was currently getting her daughter dressed on the changing table in her room, Randy was in the living room watching TV at the moment and thoughts of what to do today consumed Laurens brain. Lauren was about to walk out of the room when she spotted Randy leaning himself against the door frame.

"Baby? How long have you been there?" she smiled walking over to her boyfriend.

Randy leaned down kissing her lips softly as he heard a small giggle come from Gabby. He laughed softly and looked into Laurens eyes "Long enough to see how amazing you are with her."

Lauren smiled and rubbed her baby's arm gently "She's my world."

Randy kissed baby Gabby on her forehead and gently grabbed her from Lauren arms "-and she's so beautiful just like her mother." He looked over to Lauren with a small smirk on his face.

Lauren blushed lightly and wrapped her left arm around his waist, laying her head against his chest "I was thinking about taking Gabby to the park today."

Randy looked down at Gabby, whose head was laying on his shoulder "Only if I get to spend all day with her."

Lauren laughed softly and slapped his shoulder "Hey! What about me?"

Randy smirked and leaned over kissing her lips in a longer and passionate kiss "I always want to be with you baby."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Around two-o'clock later on that afternoon, Randy, Lauren and baby Gabby were all sat down on the grass in the large park near Laurens apartment. Both Lauren and Randy had spent several turns playing with her on the baby swings. Lauren was shocked at how caring and sweet Randy was acting towards Gabby. He was acting as if he was her father, and to be honest she found it amazing, she loved it.

Lauren sat on the grass rocking Gabby in her stroller, back and forth. She could tell Gabby was getting tired and it was time for a nap, a long nap. Gabby had a long day at the park and Lauren knew she needed her rest.

"She fell asleep?" Randy asked right next to Lauren kissing her shoulder softly and then looking up at the stroller.

Lauren looked over at Randy, stopping the stroller from rocking and smiled "Yea out like a light." She replied and then laid her head over on to Randys shoulder "Baby, you're doing so well with Gabby."

Randy kissed the top of her head and whispered "I told you I love that little girl."

Lauren nodded her head "I know." She sighed and continued "Sometimes I feel like god made David disappear because he knew there was someone else better out there to help me raise Gabby."

Randy smirked softly and looked down at her "That someone being me?"

Lauren gasped, thinking she had said the wrong thing, she shook her head quickly and tried to recover "N-no no...I just meant that-"she soon felt him cut her off with his lips crashing down against hers. She moaned lightly and let her hand find its way around Randy's neck; she gently caressed his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Well, Well, Well-"both Lauren and Randy pulled away from each other and their heads snapped towards the male voice that was coming from behind them.

"-If it isn't my lying whore of an ex-girlfriend and the man she's got whipped."

Randy jumped up from the grass and was about to give this guy the beating he deserved, when he felt a gently hand grab his wrist, he looked back into the pleading brown eyes of girlfriend "Baby…No" she whispered and looked over at the stroller "Gabby's here."

Randy walked over to the stroller and gently lifted up Gabby, holding her against him; as he did this Lauren turned back to David "Leave me alone! Go!"

David smirked and shook his head "Oh no, I have to see this happy couple and their bastard child."

Randy head shot up from the background at the comment, he knew Lauren was going to pounce, that comment cut right through him and he knew it cut Lauren even deeper. Lauren grinded her teeth and breathed in deeply to restrain herself from doing anything "That's your fucking baby you're talking about you dead beat!"

"Really?" he snickered and looking over at Randy holding the baby girl in his arms "Because he looks very comfortable with her over there, you sure he isn't the father?"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and smirked "You know what?" she paused and walked over to Randy and Gabby "He is the father." She stated looking up at Randy, whose eyes were full of confusion.

David's eyes turned to fury "What?" he exclaimed "You cheated on me, with him?"

Lauren nodded her head "Yea. Does it hurt?" she questioned not giving him time to reply. "Too bad!"

Lauren looked over at Randy and gently grabbed Gabby from his arms, placing her sleeping body back in the stroller. She kissed Randy cheek and whispered "I`ll meet you in the car baby."

Randy just nodded his head as he watched her walk away towards the car. He approached David and got as close to his face as possible "You leave her alone and that baby because I swear to god if you don't, you`ll have me to worry about." He paused and turned around, acting as if he was going to walk away but turned back around and punched him strait in the face, knocking him out cold. "-I don't think you want to have to worry about me beating your ass!" he replied

.


	15. Im here to make you happy

Chapter Fifteen: I'm here to make you happy

Lauren gently set a sleeping Gabby down in her crib, pulling a small blanket over her tiny frame. She sighed with a soft smile on her face as she reached up and turned the mobile at the top of the crib which filled the room with soft music within seconds. She leaned down and softly kissed her daughters cheek, when she lifted back up she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and a pair of soft lips brush against her neck.

She smiled softly and tilted her head back to be met with the blue eyes she had grown to love "Hey baby." She whispered.

Randy moved his lips to her cheek kissing it softly and smiled down at the sleeping baby girl in the crib. He turned his girlfriend around to face him and when he did, he saw sadness in her eyes; the first thing that came to his mind was taking her pain away. He removed a stray piece of hair away from her face "What's in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Lauren laid her head on his muscled chest and sighed "I just can't stop thinking about what David said at the park today; I can't believe he said that about his daughter."

Randy rubbed her back gently "I know you can't stand the fact that the father is acting the way he is but…" he paused and let a soft smile spread across his lips "I'm here."

Lauren lifted her head off his chest and smiled looking into his eyes "- And I couldn't ask for anything more." Randy took her lips in a passionate kiss and led her out the nursery right after, bringing her into their bedroom.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was such a blazing hot afternoon day, Lauren along with Kelly Kelly and Becky decided on having a girl's day and going to the beach for most of the day, Randy decided on taking care of Gabby for her and was going to spend some time with John while Lauren had he girl's day. Randy didn't mind it at all, Lauren needed to get away and have some time for herself, on the plus side he actually wanted to spend time with Gabby.

"I can't believe you!" Kelly huffed slamming her book down on her lap as she looked over at Lauren "I'm so mad at you now!"

Lauren smiled softly with a small gasp "Hunnie I'm sorry but Randy asked to take care of her today and plus she's so tiny to be coming to the beach with us."

"- Yea Kells Gabby is only 5 months." Becky opened her eyes, cutting into the conversation.

Kelly pouted and sighed "Fine I forgive but I'm still yelling at Randy for taking her from us today." And with that said from Kelly both girls on either side of her laughed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kelly spoke up with a thought that was racking her brain all day "Sooo -" she paused with a smile tilting her head towards Lauren "I heard you got bitten by the viper?"

Lauren gasped at the comment as both Kelly and Becky laughed and high fived each other. Lauren felt her face turn red as she looked down at her magazine on her lap "You guys are horrible." She mumbled in a tone that could be heard.

Kelly smirked and shook her head "Me and Becky knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of time."

Becky nodded in agreement and added "Who's to say it's a bad thing?" she smirked "You know it's not because believe me I know you love my brother; I can see it in your eyes."

Lauren squirted some tanning lotion onto her hands and smiled "Yea but let's not forget –"

"- You used to hate him." Kelly finished for her "Yea we know!"

Becky laid her head back on the towel that laid in the sand "and we also knew that was an act to hide your true feelings."

Lauren sat up in her towel and bit her lip to the comment Becky had just made. She was right, and Lauren couldn't deny it. She just smiled and shook her head at both of her friends. She had the best life right now and she couldn't ask for more. Who knew being best friends with Becky would bring her to find Randy. More amazingly who knew Randy would turn out to be the perfect boyfriend.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Randy sat in Laurens couch bouncing Gabby up and down on his lap, while cartoons were invading the television screen. John was raiding the fridge to grab both him and Randy something to drink. John grabbed two waters out of the refrigerator and walked over to the couch.

"Man, do we really need to sit here and watch cartoons?" John complained "I mean she doesn't even know the difference from this or something else."

Randy laughed and shook his head "Listen man, I'm trying to do my best taking care of her; Sometimes I feel like I care about her too much."

John smirked and leaned back on the couch "That's not a bad thing." He paused and continued watching Gabby look up at Randy with the most adorable smile "I mean I think she looks to you like a father figure."

Randy kissed the top of the baby's head and sighed "I still can't believe what a jerk Laurens ex was being."

"Let it go man, she's yours now. Just make sure you never treat her the way he did."

Randy held the small baby girl against his frame and smiled "I wouldn't even think of it."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was about 7:00 at night and the trio of girls was heading home from their long day of adventures. First off it was the beach, then it was lunch, after lunch it was a movie break, and after the movies they decided to hit the mall which lead to taking to trip to the pool hall to actually do something besides shopping; Playing pool. Lauren had already dropped off Kelly at her hotel; which she was staying at for the time being, considering she had off from work. Now she was heading over to her building right after dropping Becky at home with her parents. Sooner or later she knew Becky was going to leave the house, but she didn't know how to go about it. Once she did leave, Becky told her once, she would move into her apartment building to live right across from her just like the comedy show, Friends.

Lauren pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and turned off the ignition to her car, stepping out. Minutes later she reached her apartment door and fished her keys out of her purse, unlocking her apartment door. When she walked in the sight before her made her want to cry; it was the most precious thing she had seen. She bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest just watching them. Randy had fallen asleep on the couch, with Gabby's tiny body lying on top of his chest.

Lauren gently pulled out her phone, snapping a quiet picture of them lay on the couch like that. She smiled and set her purse on the kitchen table, then walked back over to them kissing Randy lightly on the lips.

**Randy`s POV:**

I felt the touch of soft lips grazing against mine and my eyes shot open to see my beautiful Lauren kneeling in front of me on the couch.

"You know how cute you look right now?" She giggled softly running her finger through my hair.

I smiled and sat up, holding Gabby in my arms, careful not to wake her. Leaning down I let my lips catch hers in a passionate kiss which she returned, letting her hand graze my neck "I had no idea." I replied with a smirk.

I saw her then look down at Gabby in my arms and kiss her gently on the nose. I smiled at the huge affection and love she had towards her daughter. "Baby, you want me to take her to bed?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head "No I got it babe." I replied lifted off the couch, taking the little girl to her room and setting her down, nuzzled in the blanket in her crib.

**End POV:**

Lauren smiled as she watched Randy handling Gabby from the edge of the bedroom door. Her feelings were growing so strong for him and in such little time, she just hoped that he would do nothing to mess up the trust and love she knew was growing in her heart.

As Randy walked away from the crib, he saw Lauren at the door and smiled "What?"

She shook her head wrapping her arms around his waist with a satisfied sigh "Nothing." She stood on her tipietoes to kiss his lips "Just happy."

He smiled leading her out of Gabby's room and closing the door behind them. Once out of her room and looked down into her eyes, with her body pressed up against the wall. He leaned down and let his lips crash onto her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned softly, deepening the kiss while letting her hands run up his shirt, her fingers grazing over his every muscle. Randy pulled away softly and leaned his forehead against hers "I'm here to make you happy." He whispered.

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. At least it feels like that. I've had so much stuff going on and I'm just trying to get everything together but I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer, so here`s the new chapter I hope you liked it and Chapter 16 will be coming very soon **


	16. A Second can Change a Lifetime

Chapter Sixteen: A Second can Change a Lifetime

Weeks had flown by and they were already in mid-June. The heat starting to make a brutal appearance and more and more days were being spent at the beach or out having BBQ`s. Little Gabby had grown to about 6 months already and was soon ready to make 7 months. She was crawling as fast as possible, Lauren knew for sure she would start walking early, the doctor suspected about 8 or 9 months she would be taking her first steps.

Randy and Lauren were doing great; he had asked her to join him on the road with her for a few weeks and of course that meant Gabby going along with them. Everyday Lauren grew more and more in love with Randy and she knew he felt the same, they were inseparable; everyone knew they were in love and nothing or nobody could change that. Nobody on the raw roster saw it coming but they were happy for them and everyone just prayed Randy wouldn't do something to mess things up because that's what everyone feared for Lauren. She trusted him and knew that he wouldn't.

"Where is my gorgeous little niece?" Lauren heard a deep voice coming from Randy`s now open locker room door.

She turned around with a small laugh and shook her head at the tanned man "Hey Rockie."

The Rock raised a brow at her and sighed "What did I tell you about that nickname?"

Lauren pouted "Oh don't get mad! You love it." She giggled softly.

"-Yea yea, Now-"he smiled and walked over to her "Where is my Gabby?"

As soon as he asked the question a small little toddler came crawling from under hers mother feet. Lauren laughed as Rock picked her up and held her in his arms, playing with her.

"Looks like she missed you!" Lauren laughed softly.

Rock smirked "And why wouldn't she?"

"I didn't." she bit back a laugh

Rock sent her a glare and shook his head "Your lucky Gabby is here."

Lauren let out the laugh and smiled "Rockie I'm kidding!"

"LAUREN!" Both Rock and Lauren heard a loud shout coming from the door and when their heads snapped towards the scream they saw a frazzled up Becky with tear stained cheeks covering her face. Lauren ran to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Becky, sweetie, what happened?" Lauren was expecting the worst at this point, Becky looked scared.

"It's Randy-"she stopped mid sentence.

Lauren heart felt like it had stopped beating, she held back a choke and breathed deeply "What? What about Randy?"

"He-He was-"Becky couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend, it's as if her voice was frozen.

Lauren felt herself wanting to cry, whatever it was, the feeling she had in her gut wasn't good and that scared her. She groaned and shook Becky as if shaking the answer out of her "Becky Say it god damn it!" she exclaimed as Rock stood by her side with little Gabby in his arms waiting for an answer as well.

"-He was in an accident." Becky whispered and paused a minute, seeing the horror on Laurens face, before continuing "a head on collision."

Lauren screamed and fell down the side of the door, letting her hands cover her face as tears came pouring down from her eyes. She felt the exact way she felt in the hospital the night her dad died from a car accident. Her heart started beating 10 times faster and she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack right there, on the floor. Both Becky and Randy kneeled down towards her level and lifted her. Becky held her tightly and let tears fall down her eyes as well.

"How is he? I need to see him! Now!" Lauren exclaimed as she looked over at Rock and grabbed Gabby from his arms.

Becky nodded her head "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

As soon as Becky said those words Lauren rushed for her purse and seconds later heard the small voice coming from her baby "m-momma?"

She kissed her daughters forehead, letting tears fall down her eyes "Yes baby?"

"m-momma cry?"

Lauren held her daughter close, she had no idea what to say but she didn't know what to do, she needed to head to the hospital as quick as possible and she needed to see him, she couldn't be without him. She would be damned if god would take away another person she loved so deeply.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"This can't be happening…"Lauren whispered, with almost no strength in her system left to speak.

Becky rubbed her back and laid her head on her shoulder "…I know…It feels like one really bad dream."

Lauren nodded her head rocking Gabby in her arms, letting hot tears slid down her cheek, silently falling on to Gabby's tiny arms. "- a nightmare." She corrected without notice.

Kelly kissed Laurens cheek and sighed, she didn't even have any words to say, she knew everything Lauren had been through and now she had to go through it yet again for what felt like the millionth time in her life. John sat next to Becky while Rock sat next to John. For now they were the only people who sat in the waiting room, Vince was calling in from time to time to get news on Randy to inform other superstars but nothing seemed to change in the last hour.

Lauren breathed deeply and coughed feeling herself weak from not eating all day "Why? Why Randy? Why a coma?"

Becky let tears slid down her cheeks and rubbed her back "I don't know…" she paused and looked up into her best friends eyes "All I know is you can't give up, he will pull through this, he will get out of this coma."

John cut in with a soft spoken voice "I agree, Randy is strong he`ll get through it Lauren."

"Have faith." Kelly whispered from the left side of her.

Lauren sighed and looked around at the people surrounding her and then down at her sleeping daughter, which she still rocked in her arms. "What if he doesn't?" she whispered.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren sat next to Randy`s hospital bed, with her head laid on the edge of it and her hand enveloped in her, she was waiting for a reaction all day, waiting for him to squeeze her hand, or do something to how he would pull through. She was waiting for a sign.

Everyone had gone home, and they had suggested that Lauren did too but she wouldn't, she didn't budge she was by Randy`s side all day and that's exactly how she would stay, she wasn't going to leave him. Becky had offered to take Gabby for the night so that Lauren could stay and have her night with Randy. As for everyone else, she was sure they would be back in the morning.

Gabby looked up at the bruises on cuts on his face and cried "Baby…" she whispered and laid her head on his arm "Don't leave me, I love you, please don't go." She whimpered and cried harder "I can't be without you." She lifted her head up and leaned down gently brushing her lips over his "Your strong, you can get through this." She whispered as if he was listening to her at the very moment.

"Excuse me?"

Laurens head shot towards the door, hearing the male voice, she tried to crack a smile when the doctor walked into the room. He walked over to her and smiled "I'm Dr. Ramirez, Randy`s Doctor."

Lauren nodded her head and sighed "How is he? Any news?" she asked with a hopeful sound in her voice.

The doctor sighed and looked through Randy`s files once more "Nothing has changed…" he began "But there is something you may want to know."

Lauren stood up from her seat next to Randy and looked at the doctor "Is it good?" she asked

"Well-"he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "According to Randy`s brain x-rays, there is a good chance he might come out of his coma within the next month or so, but there's no guarantee."

Lauren breathed a somewhat sigh of relief but knew there was something else he was saying and that's the part she desperately wanted to know and the part that she was desperately afraid of.

"If and when Randy does awaken there will be memory loss." Lauren fell down on the chair with fear in her eyes as the doctor confessed to her the problem. "- Now we don't know if it`s short term or long term, that's something that will only be found once it happens."

Lauren bowed her head and covered her face with her hands, letting tears stream down her face. Memory loss? Was he going to remember her? Their relationship? Gabby? Was he going to remember anything about his life? She had no idea how this was going to effect the future, all she knew was the she would do anything for the man that was sitting next to her and if having to force him to remember his life was what she had to do, then she would do it. She wanted he to be perfect coming out of the comma but because she knew that wasn't going to happen, they only thing she can hope for was that he memory loss wasn't a big time loss.


	17. Awake!

Chapter Seventeen: Awake?

**One Month Later:**

Lauren stared at the picture on her phone, the one she had taken of Randy and her baby girl lying on his chest. She smiled softly; it brought such warmth to her heart seeing that picture, although every time she looked up and saw the bruised and cut face of the love of her life, tears managed their way out of her eyes. The cuts and bruises had subsided, there was some scaring still from the cuts but there weren't all that many bruises. It had been a month already since he had been in a comma and Lauren had no idea what to do with herself, she felt like she was going insane, like one of these days she would flip and someone would need to hold her down with a needle of morphine. Seeing Randy like this, was killing her, so would give anything if it was her right now laying in that hospital bed; she wished he wasn't going through this pain, she didn't want this, she wanted the happiness he gave her.

She ran her delicate fingers through her hair with a long and tired sigh escaping her throat. She hadn't eaten in about 3 days and she wasn't even in the need for food; all she wanted was coffee and she had about 4 cups today already and it was only 11:20 in the morning. She missed her baby girl deeply and couldn't wait until Becky brought her over in a few minutes. Becky had called her awhile ago letting her know she would be there soon.

Lauren opened her mouth letting out a soft yawn as she walked over to Randy in the hospital bed and sat on the edge of it. She kissed his forehead lightly and laid her head on his chest. She couldn't take it, she wanted to feel him, feel his love, his touch, his care. Her heart feared that she wouldn't be able to feel it again; even though she knew he would be strong enough to get himself out of this comma she also knew he was going to have memory loss and if he had no recollection of her that would take away this man she cares so much about. "I love you so much sweetie." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she held his hand in hers.

"Knock, Knock." A soft female voice came from the end of the room.

Lauren quickly wiped her tears and looked over at a freshened up Becky and a tired looking Gabby. She got up gently from the hospital bed and walked over to the duo. She kissed Becky on the cheek along with a hug as she smiled looking down at her baby girl "Sweetie! Lauren kissed her forehead "Mommy missed you so much." She confessed to her daughter lifting her up out of Becky's arms.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her Becks." Lauren thanked gratefully.

Becky smiled rubbing the redheads back "It's no problem sweetie." She smiled softly but quickly sighed looking over at her brother in the hospital bed "No change?"She asked.

Lauren just shook her head and rocked Gabby back and forth "- I miss him so much Becky, you have no idea…" she sniffled "I feel like a part of me is missing."

Becky smiled and bit her lip at how much her friend grew to loving her brother "I know you do sweetie and he will come back to us." She replied confidently.

Lauren walked over to Randy`s bed with Gabby in her arms and Becky following close behind her "I have faith." Lauren stated as she looked down at the big brown eyes of Gabby when she felt he reaching her arms out. Lauren gasped and smiled "Becky is she-?"

Becky smiled and nodded "She's reaching out to Randy; She wants to be with him."

Lauren smiled and sat Gabby down on the bed, and saw as Gabby shook Randy as if to wake him "Wandy…" she cooed.

Lauren and Becky both looked at her other, saddened. Lauren kissed Gabby's head "Sweetie Randy`s sleeping."

"Up!" The toddler exclaimed wanting Randy to wake up.

Lauren sat on the chair which was near the bed and sighed, feeling a fresh batch of tears coming up. Becky kneeled down next to her and held her tight as she let tears fall freely from her eyes as well, not letting them in any longer.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Later that day around 6:00, John, Kelly, and Rock had gone to the hospital to check up on Randy and honestly more so to check up on Lauren. They were seriously worried about her and they needed to do something about it, they just needed to figure out what. They stood outside of Randy`s hospital room speaking back and forth in conversation as Lauren, baby Gabby and Becky sat inside with Randy.

Kelly sighed tilting her head "Guys this is getting serious." She began "She won't eat! All she does is drink coffee, she's getting sick guys."

John shook his head and leaned back against the wall "It's obvious, I mean she's lost a good 20 pounds." He stated "But what the hell can we do about it?"

Rock nodded in agreement "Yea, I mean sweetie, she won't listen."

Kelly sighed and paced back in forth in the halls "We have to make her listen!" she bit her lip "Randy is going to get through this! He will!" she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yea." John started pushing himself up and off the wall "Only problem is, when he does come out of the comma he might not remember shit and that's killing Lauren…"

Randy shook his head "I feel so bad for this girl." He sighed "I mean she lost her mom, her dad, then she had some happiness by giving birth to that angel and finding Randy to be her love and now he's in critical condition."

Kelly had opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the knob on the room door turning and Becky escaping from the other side with a small sigh "Guys, my brother needs to come to soon."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

John looked over at Becky and questioned "How is she?"

Becky shrugged and wiped a few stray tears "The same…" she sighed "Gabby may only be 7 months but I think she's noticing that something's going on too."

John nodded his head "I'm not surprised."

Kelly smiled softly "Yea, you can tell that little girl had a connection with him."

Their heads all snapped toward the hospital room door again, as it swung open by a very weak and tired looking Lauren with baby Gabby in her arms. Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her long red hair, looking around at everyone "What are you guys all doing out here?"

John smiled sympathetically "Just talking."

Kelly walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder "How you doing?"

"Ok I guess." Lauren sighed "Waiting to see the day he wakes up."

Rock nodded and looked up at his friend "Laur, we need to talk to you."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren sat in the chair which was still stood next to Randy`s bed with Gabby fast asleep in her arms; She would not leave this hospital for nothing; she would take a shower and even change here in Randy`s room; When she said she would never leave him, she meant it. It was about 10:00 at night and about an hour ago the doctor had come in to check on Randy but didn't give her any new information.

Lauren had decided on beginning a Diary this morning when Becky came by with Gabby. This diary she would write in everyday until Randy awoke and continue writing in it after Randy awoke. She would write her thoughts, her fears, her happiness and every single emotion that ran through her on that specific day. She would record everything that happens throughout the day; she wanted Randy to know how much she loves him and how much she cares for him that she would never leave his side.

_Entry One:_

_It has been about a month since Randy had the horrible accident that changed our lives and hurt us very deeply. A Head on collision with a tractor trailer put him in the hospital asleep with a comma. To make matters worse the first night the doctor informed me that even when and if he did awaken; he would be experiencing memory loss. Hearing all these things and going through everything I had been through so far; it cut me like a knife and hurt me deeply._

_I love this man so much; I would give my life for him; I would do anything for him and this is why I have sat in this hospital room every day and every night since the crash, by his side, letting him now I'm here and I love him with all my heart. You may say I'm crazy because he can't hear me but I think he can, in my heart. My baby girl Gabby has now been noticing that something is wrong, something is not right. She may only be 7 months old but stupid she is not. She has such a connection with Randy and now not being able to hear him speak to her or have him play with her is getting to her, it's hurting her which in turn hurts me. _

_It hurts everyone seeing this happening to Randy; but I can't take it. I haven't eaten in 3 days and all that's in my system right now is coffee. He's the love of my life and I know it; I need him, I always will. I think he`d be happy to know that more than ever Gabby needs him. _

With that last sentence Lauren closed the booklet and watched her baby girl breathing in and out as she slept peacefully in her arms. Becky had asked to take her again but Lauren wanted her to be with her and stay with her; Gabby was the only thing keeping her sane right now and that's what she needed; but more than that she needed her Randy back.

Lauren leaned over holding Randy`s hand in hers, she lifted up from her seat, gently not to wake Gabby and kissed his lips softly. She missed the feeling of her lips on his. When she pulled away she felt a squeeze on her hand.

She gasped shocked…She stood there frozen as if it hadn't happened. But then…Squeeze…it happened again, he was squeezing her hand that was placed in his. She let a smile cover her features. "Oh my god!" she let tears fall down her cheeks "Randy! Baby!" she exclaimed.

**Fin. **

**Yes I know you guys want to kill me for ending the story like this! (Lol)…But there will be a sequel in the coming future to this story. So keep your eyes on watch for it. **


End file.
